The Natural Fireboy
by phireboi
Summary: taking a cue from Hiro-kun, Heat sets up a date with Comet and Frida on the same night, let's see how things turn out!


The Natural Fireboy  
  
a short story  
  
Frida and Comet's apartment 6:30 PM  
  
Frida threw her clothes on the bed... "Hmmm... what should I wear... green camo and an orange   
shirt, or blue camo and a white shirt?" She was getting ready for a date with you know who.  
In the next room, Comet was wondering the same thing, well, except that she was choosing between  
a black leather bunny outfit or her light blue/pink/white waitress outfit, with a see-through   
skirt. Finally, they had made up their minds, Frida going with her first outfit, and Comet   
choosing her second. They bumped into each other at the door of their apartment. "I DIDN'T  
KNOW YOU HAD A DATE!" they excalimed to each other. "Well Frida, I would have told you, but   
I didn't want to make you feel bad." "Oh that's ok Comet, well I gotta run or Heat-kun's gonna  
be steaming, literally, if I'm late," and with that, Frida went running out the door. "Wa...  
wa... wait! Di... did she say... Heat?!"   
  
Heat looked at his watch, it was almost 7:30, Frida should be here by now... he was getting bored  
in the art museum. "HEAT!! THERE YOU ARE!" "Frida! There you are! I've been waiting for you!"   
"Hehe, I know, well, come on! We'll go look at my new exhibit and then we can have something  
at the museum cafe downstairs!" "Ok, let's go!" Heat stared at his watch... it was 7:45, he had  
to hurry. "Come on Frida! Hurry up!" Heat scooped her up in his arms and ran up the stairs,   
accidentaly leaving a black trail where his feet stepped. "Oops... man, this power of mine  
kicks in at the WEIRDEST times... anyway... we're here! Now where's your exhibit?!" "Hmm...  
no we're not Heat, we're still 17 floors down!" Heat's jaw practically dropped to the ground.  
"But... but... I..." "You what?" "Oh nothing, let's just find the elevators." "They're broken."  
"?! Fine, come on, I know a faster way." They ran to the balcony, and Heat stepped in the   
middle of all the stairs, jumped up, and let out a fiery blast. "Welcome to Fireboy Airlines!  
We are currently rising to the 20th floor, the no-smoking sign is turned on, fasten your seat-  
Aw man... we're here... I didn't even get to finish my cool little speech." "Oh well, come on,  
I wanna show you my latest works!" "Oh yeah, um... let's go then!"  
  
45 minutes later...  
Heat and Frida were downstairs eating at the museum cafe. He had seen her exhibit, and although  
he didn't really "get" the meaning of all of her pieces, well... it WAS made by her, so that made  
it a masterpiece in his book. Heat looked at the clock again, it was 8:15. "HOLY CRAP! Sorry babe,  
but I've gotta blaze out of here." "So soon? Aww..." Heat kissed her on the cheek before hurrying  
out...   
  
15 minutes later, at 8:30 PM  
"Hmm... so the Sushi Boy restaurant is right under that huge neon sign eh?" Heat saw Comet,  
they hugged before sitting down to dinner. "What would you like to eat sir?" "Um... uh... why don't  
you ask the lady first?" "Very well." replied Burger Dog. "What would you like to eat miss?"   
"Hmm... I think I'll have the sashimi today Burger Dog." "And you sir?" "Um... what she said."  
"Very well... your order will come soon!" "So Heat... I've been thinking... and..." "And what?"  
"Well..." "Your order is here sir..." a familiar voice surprised Heat. "Wait a sec... FRIDA?!   
OH CRA-" Heat didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, he had sushi stuffed in his face.  
"Mmf! Mmf me mmmf mf mmemn!" "What? I can't hear you hon, I'm stuffing this plate in your face!"  
"Mmmf..." Frida let go of the plate, and Heat looked dazed. "Ho... how did you know?!" "Heh...  
Comet told me, she says you couldn't choose between us, so you scheduled two dates... BUT ON THE  
SAME NIGHT?! That's just not smart Heat. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a certain notorious  
gangster ready to take me back to the museum, but for some reason he says he has to stop by the   
bank first..." "Yeah! and I'm gonna go to a rave with Gas-O tonight, and I've gotta get ready!"  
Comet and Frida left with their dates, leaving Heat alone and smelling fishy.  
  
Later that night...  
Hiro-kun sat at his computer, checking his mail, all of a sudden he got a message from someone.  
Fireboy989: Remind me to never... EVER... EVER take dating advice from you again!  



End file.
